


Of Wolf and Man

by kelex



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 19:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In wildness is the preservation of the world, so seek the wolf in thyself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolf and Man

**Author's Note:**

> Song title and Summary from the Metallica song, _Of Wolf And Man_.

In retrospect, as he tested the strength of the silk ties holding him down, Severus wondered what, precisely, had convinced him that allowing Remus to take control only days from the full moon was a good idea. 

He wasn't exactly a thrill seeker, after all, but unrestrained sex with a near-change werewolf? That was as high on the adrenaline charged sports as you could get. 

Right after having a red-hot poker shoved up your arse.

Which, Severus noted with a frown, wasn't beyond the realm of possibility, especially with a pre-Wolfsbane Lupin. 

"Remus?" he called out, into the dark bedroom, and got a snarl in response. It didn't sound quite human, but it wasn't lupine either, but a frightening combination of the two that made the hair on the back of Snape's neck stand on end. 

And it made every bit of blood in his body shoot to his cock in what felt like a single rush to harden almost instantly.

Maybe he was a *bit* of a thrill seeker.

Despite being a castle, Hogwarts wasn't nearly so drafty as it should have been, but Snape shivered anyway at the breeze coming in from the open window by the bedside. The draperies fluttered, and it caused the silvery moonlight to ripple over the naked figure crouched at the foot of the bed. "Remus!" Snape called again.

Remus exploded into movement at the second call of his name. He leapt from the crouch, landing in a single motion on all fours, his knees on either side of Severus' hips. Saliva-slickened teeth gleamed dangerously in the moonlight, giving Lupin the faint appearance of a slavering muzzle as his jaws snapped. 

Severus stilled instantly, and one paw-like hand came up and raked down his chest. He cried out, arching into the rough pawing, and Remus gave a happy growl as he started to sniff. Up over Snape's chest and shoulders he snuffled, popping his lips and jaws as he moved along, grunting to himself every once in a while.

Snape tensed when he moved down, but for a long moment, Remus did nothing but snuffle further, and then froze, right over Snape's crotch. A long, unhappy growl, possessive and dark ripped from Remus' throat, and a heavy hand slammed down on Severus' stomach. There was a scent he didn't like, because it wasn't *his,* and Remus snuffled again, growling angrily. 

Severus didn't have a chance to protest before a hot stream of strong-smelling urine splashed onto his belly and genitals for several brief seconds, and then disappeared. Remus gave a growl of satisfaction once Severus was completely scented as his, and then proceeded on his way down. 

He sniffed and licked delicately at Snape's ankles, nipping the sharp bone at each heel before moving back upwards, tongue dragging over pale legs. He sniffed again at Severus' wet crotch, growling in satisfaction as his fingers quickly wadded up the sheet and dried off Snape's cock just enough for licking, and then he moved back up, back up his chest to bite lightly at the jugular.

Snape shivered at the clammy sheet wiping him off, but he didn't dare disturb Remus as he nibbled lightly at his throat. Too easy to move, to give the wrong idea, and he really wanted to end this night with an orgasm, not his throat torn out. He closed his eyes, whispering softly to try and calm Remus down. 

A very much lost cause.

Remus' fingernails, which had already grown just a little longer than normal, clawed at the silk ties that held Snape down. Each one shredded under the assault, and as soon as Severus was free, Remus shoved his head against Snape's shoulder, rolling him onto his side, and from there, another headbutt to get him onto his stomach.

Snape rolled over obediently, and Remus quickly reared up onto his knees. Fear and excitement skittered through Severus' body until Remus' tongue dragged down the small of his back. Teeth teased each slightly-protruding vertebrae, and he had just found his balance on his elbows when he felt Lupin's agile tongue spear his ass open. 

The splash of urine had dried when the breeze from the open window blew over it, and Remus seemed delighted to lick and snuffle in his own scent. His tongue investigated every inch of Severus' opening, thrusting in, licking around the rim, biting the firm flesh that surrounded it and hid it from view. 

Severus buried his face in the sheets, muffling the loud moans and screams as Remus' tongue thrust and licked. His knees slid further apart, opening himself wider, hips raising as his torso fell to keep himself elevated and on offer to Lupin's mouth. His fingers nearly tore holes in the linens as he kept his head down, rubbing his face against the pillow as he writhed.

And Remus took advantage of it. The higher Severus held himself up, the deeper Lupin pushed his tongue. His hands came up to steady Snape's moving hips, kneading the cheeks as he pulled them apart. He frowned when his tongue wouldn't reach deeply enough, and Remus licked his fingers instead, sliding two of them in the slick and open hole, wiggling them around to open the little passageway up.

Severus almost levitated himself off the bed when Remus' fingers pushed into him without warning, and he cried out again into the pillow. His pale cheek was red from abrading on the pillowcase, and he lifted his head just enough to beg wordlessly for more. 

A snarl was Remus' response to the movement and the begging, his nails digging into Snape's hips to warn him to stay still. 

Snape froze, knowing better than to move and possibly give Lupin the idea that he was challenging for Alpha; the last time he'd done that he'd ended up in the hospital wing under Poppy's tender care, snarling and refusing to explain how he came to have bloody claw marks over eighty percent of his body. 

Remus remained on his knees, snarling and making sure that Severus wasn't going to move before he spread his torso over Snape's back, hands coming down on either side of Severus' and pinning them to the bed. His cock, longer, slightly more narrow than usual and flaring slightly at the base, stabbed into Snape without warning as Lupin used a mouthful of Snape's hair to jerk his head back.

Severus cried deeply, his body seizing tightly on Remus' cock as his head was snapped upright. He didn't resist, keeping his throat arched and exposed as the mouth let go of his hair and came around to suck roughly at the pulse under his skin. 

When his body clamped down, Snape realized that the shape of Remus' cock had already changed, and he moaned sharply, part of him wanting to wriggle away when the realization hit and the rest of him knowing that it was too dangerous to try and escape from Lupin's grip.

Remus' throat rattled as he gave a guttural howl-scream. His hands released Severus' hands and moved to maul Snape's hips as he pulled them back, moving him forcibly forward and backwards into the rapid, hunching thrusts of his cock. His nails dug in, leaving red crescents in their wake as he threw his head back and made the same howling noise again. 

Severus' cock was dripping on the sheets, and he reached down with one of his free hands to stroke himself. A snap of Remus' teeth on his ear, borderline painful and nearly breaking the skin warned him to stop, and Snape prostrated himself on the bed, his torso lying completely flat as he spread his ass open further for the deep reaming. 

Remus' teeth scraped over Snape's shoulder, licking and snuffling at the milky skin as he thrust wildly into Severus' body. He could smell the hot fever-scent of arousal coming up off the man under him, and he bared his teeth in a savage growl when Snape tried to get himself off. He bit sharply at Snape's ear, careful as he could be to not break the skin, and when Severus acquiesced, Remus started to thrust faster. 

When Snape felt Lupin's strokes speeding up, he braced himself. His fingers knotted in the sheets as his thighs spread wider, and when he felt the pressure against his opening, he forced himself to relax as Lupin's knot forced it's way in. 

He didn't scream, but it was close. His eyes watered as he bit down on his tongue, shaking his head while his entire body stiffened. He could feel his lower body cramping around the apple-sized obstruction inside of him, but it didn't stop Lupin's thrusting.

Remus' howl was full-throated this time as he felt the knot inflating inside Severus. He thrust faster, his nails letting go of Snape's hips because now, there was no need to hold him down; they were locked together and Severus wasn't going anywhere. One hand went to wrap tightly around Snape's cock, and the other went to his chest, nails scraping over hard nipples.

When Lupin let go of him, Severus arched his back, forcing the knot deeper inside as he rocked back on the rapidly-thrusting cock inside of him. The hand on his cock was stroking steadily, wrapped painfully tight to deny orgasm as he rocked between them, pushing into the hand and then rocking back onto the knot. His head arched back, resting on Remus' shoulder as he moaned.

Remus' grin was vulpine as his fist worked Snape's cock harder. He used the longer nails there too, dragging them along the shaft, flicking them over the slit, tugging up and around the head before reaching down and raking them over Snape's balls. His other hand was busy pinching and squeezing little nipples, tugging them hard. Each pull caused Severus' ass to tighten further on the knot, and when he yanked hard on Severus' cock, he came. 

Snape *did* scream at the hard yank to his cock. His body had just relaxed from the knot's inflation, and it stiffened again with orgasm, trapping Remus' entire length inside of him. His hair stuck to his cheeks and shoulder with sweat as his body trembled, cock shooting his load all over the already-messy sheets. 

Remus' howl joined Snape's scream as he came. The vise-like lock of Severus' muscles around his cock was the last straw, and he slumped forward over Snape's body as he emptied himself into Severus' heat. His breath puffed the sweaty, lank hair over Snape's shoulder, and he snuffled it several times before burying his face in it.

He nosed the hair aside until the back of Snape's neck was exposed, and licked it once, then pressed a kiss to the sweaty skin, licking his lips and savoring the taste of Severus, sex, and sweat as it lingered on his tongue. A groan tore from his throat as he expended the last of his concentration and his energy to deflate the knot in his cock, and once he'd slipped free of Severus' body, Remus slid bonelessly to the side, panting and growling. 

Snape collapsed face first onto the pillow, groaning himself and barely gathering enough oomph to turn his head and gaze at his sweaty lover. Without a word, he reached out and put his arm over Remus' chest, pulling him close as his exhausted body forced him into the black void of sleep.

The End


End file.
